User blog:LunaBella/Story/Blog: "I never had a chance." with my new stupid announcer.
We do story first because i know you are all dying for it, o-ky-kay? Story time with your host: Luna Maxwell!!! (Sorry for the stupid intro. I don't know why i hired you...) When i walked onto my room, i found myself pressed against the door by Angel and Ash. "We need to talk." Angel stated. "Do we really have to?" i moaned. "Lizzy, we need an answer." "Please, LunaBella." "Ash." i said. "What?" "No, Ash." Angel backed up. "Why?" "Really!?" "I don't know! OK? i don't know!" "Then why-" "Because my shoulders hurt when you guys keep doing this to me!" They looked down adn mumbled "Sorry". Then someone knocked on the door. "Hey! it's me, Amy!" I opened the door for her as Ash let go of my other shoulder. "Hey, have you two met-" Angel stood there drooling. "-Amy?" i finished, giving Angel a "snap out of it!" look. "Hi." Ash said. "Heeey." Angel...did. "Hey!" Amy laughed. She twisted around and handed me a note. "Daimion would like to see you as soon as you have the time." "I'll see when i can." as Amy skipped out Angel snapped out of "Fantasy World" and ran after her. "Does that mean i'm of the hook for choosing a man?" i asked. "Maybe, and, if so..." "If so then...heh." Ash got close and leaned in. His lips brushed mine. i licked my lips to see if they were chapped, but he was still so close that screamed "More." and his tounge met mine. Now we were French Kissing. After a second or twelve he pushed hard against my body and started panting like a dog. His hands moved to my hips and mine to his face and neck. Then he pulled me away from the door and over to the bed and started nibbeling and licking on my neck. That's what would have happened if Anna didn't smack my head. "Hey!" she cried. The door smacked me into the grip of Ash's warm embrace. "Oh! did i hit you? i'm sorry." "You're fine." i giggeled. I didn't even think to fight my way out of his warm clutches. "So what's with Angel?" "A girl." we said. "And you two?" "I love her." "Aww!" the both of us girls sighed. And now for the boring blog of boredom starring: Lunaaa Maxwelllllll!!! (Thanks...jerk.) So, there's this guy that i (did) like and he says we have nothing i common...he is so wrong on so many levels i just want to smack him, and this is why: #We are both outcasts in real life. (not the web, life.) #We both have... strange tastes. #We have similar intrests. #We both are so Goth and yet so Not. #And We are both: *Writers *Music lovers *Religious *ect. So...what is it? I have a new BF now (Don't tell or i kill you 'till you're dead!) but...i don't know, it's not the same because he is like, a twin, not a BF so, question: Am i psycho or what? Answer, comment or say what's on your mind because no one does that! it's like "Sausage." and yet they feel the have to put an answer or whatever. I want to know what you are thinking right. Now. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Luna. LunaBella 06:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts